The Rapture Journey
by beckybunnie23
Summary: All Gilbert wanted was to just get home to his little brother in Germany. But, his plane unfortunately crashed into the Atlantic and amazing he survives to find the hidden city of Rapture. Now he needs to get home to his brother but these Little Brothers and Big Daddies stand in his way. Can Gilbert get through this hell hole alive?
1. Chapter 1

It was 1960. Gilbert had his head rested on the icy cold window of his plane. His ruby red eyes scanned the Atlantic waters wishing to land in his home country of Germany. His little brother was waiting for him and he couldn't wait to see him. A slight smile went across his face as he continued to think about his little brother. He glanced at the female next to him. She had fair skin and dark brown locks of hair that curled at the ended. Her face was well rounded and her glasses seem to fit her profile perfectly. Gilbert lifted his head up and tried to talk to the young lady.

"Allo." He said in the nicest tone he could muster up. The young lady looked at him and furrowed her brows. "What did you say?" She asked in a cold tone. Her accent was thick telling Gilbert that she's not very friendly. "I said hello ma'am." He said stressing every syllable in his sentence to sound as American as possible.

The woman turned her head. She muttered something unpleasant as Gilbert laid his head against the window once more looking at the water below him.

A sudden bump was felt and Gil immediately sat up and looked at one of the passengers stand with a gun in firmly in place. Another bump was felt and the plane started to go for a nose dive. Everyone was panicking and Gilbert held onto his chair for his life. The plane crashed into the ice cold waters of the Atlantic.

Gilbert opens his eyes and quickly looked around. He was underwater… running out of air. He wasn't going to let his little brother down. Not this time… He clutched his iron cross that was floating away and started to swim up. He could feel the air in his lungs starting to burn up. He was so close to the surface...just a little longer...and then he let out a loud gasp before coughing and looking around the large ring of fire that surrounded the crash site. He noticed the male that happened to escape and started to swim towards this man to give him a piece of his mind.

As he followed the man to the lighthouse he looked at the large lighthouse and arched a brow as the large doors opened with a loud creak. Gil's attention was shifted to the now wide open doors. He desperately climbed up the light house's stairs as the large doors closed. He finally reached the closed doors with a shiver traveling down his spine. The cold winds picked up as he pulled open the heavy door to get into this odd lighthouse. He stood there in the lit room shivering as he ignored all the propaganda. He saw the flight of stairs thinking it would lead to some sort of heater or something warm. Instead he found a bobbing bathysphere in the center of the room. He raised a brow and waited for the sphere to stop bobbing curious to where this bathysphere was going to take him. It was only a moment for the sphere to stop bobbing and open its door. Gilbert slowly went into the sphere and pulled the lever that was in the middle.

The door started to close and the sphere began to slowly go down into the icy cold waters of the Atlantic… 10 fathoms… 40 fathoms… When was this thing going to stop? 70 fathoms… that was the last number Gil really paid any mind to before sitting down. "Stupid kid...Crashing the fucking plane…" Gilbert mumbled as the bathysphere continued its way down. He let out a sigh and looked at the iron cross he managed to save and smiled. "Don't vorry little bruder… I promise I'll come home soon." He said as he glanced up at the window of the bathysphere.

A sudden screen came out of no where once the sphere left the shaft of numbers. "I am Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" The recording said catching Gilbert's attention

"'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.'" The recording continued which still had Gil's attention fixated on the screen. "I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture…" The recording said as the screen revealed a city of lights and sea life. "Oh mein gott… Its Manhattan but… 10 times more awesome!" He exclaimed as the view of the city started fade. Gil backed away from the door as the bathysphere came close to the large rings reading "Welcome to Rapture" In a neon blue color. Gil reminded standing as the sphere started to go up in this new shaft. He patiently wait to see this marvelous city. It looked amazing from the outside...but to his surprise when he surfaced it was way, way worse than he expected. "Vell, Scheiße…" he said as he awaited for the sphere's door to open so he can explore this wet wonderland. "I wonder vhat 'appened 'ere." he said as the door finally opened.

Just as he was about to step out of the sphere the short wave radio that played the recordings spoke with a very flamboyant but upset tone. "Hey! What are you doing here? There was supposed to be only one kid not one kid one elder." The voice said annoyed. "HEY! I'm not old! I'm my twenties! That's rude!" he said not caring if he sounded American or not.

"Oh...my mistake… Allow me to introduce myself, I am Miles Jones. I'll be your guide through this hell hole. Now, tell me… What is your name and how did you get here?" Miles said as Gilbert let out an angered sigh. "Mein name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. My plane crashed into zhe sea and I just got lucky. I also followed zhe who caused the plane crash." Gil said as Miles listened. "Hm, I see you're not the typical American Joe here Mr. Beilschmidt." Miles said as Gilbert finally realized that his German tongue was mixing with his English. "So? Vhat does it matter to jou? It not like I'm a Nazi." He said as Miles chuckles softly.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry if I come off as if I dislike you, I'm just surprised." Miles said as Gilbert took the radio with him. "I'm guessing jou are going to help me then." Gil said as he stuck the radio in his pocket. "Hm, I guess I will help. I know this hell hole like the back of my hand." Miles said as Gil started to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert started to walk around the dock looking at all the briefcases. He shrugged and went to them and opened few. "What are you doing?" Miles said as Gil continued to look. "Answer me!" Miles said in a whiny tone as Gil grunted in annoyance.

"I'm looking fer some dry clothes. I'm gonna freeze to death with These clothes on." Gil said as he continued to search for dry clothes.

"Oh… you could have said something Mr. Gilbert." Miles said not even bothering to say Gilbert's last name.

"Just call me Gil." Gilbert said bluntly as he found something dry, a smile spreading across his face as he began he began to undress himself. As he peeled off his shirt his iron cross fell out of his hands and landed on the icy cold floor of the dock. He glanced down at it to make sure it wasn't broken. It was fine and Gil sighed slightly before turning around to make sure no one else heard the cross fall onto the floor. "So, Miles...tell me vhat in the living hell 'appened here?" He asked as he put on the dry button up.

"Oh...well… I don't even know Gil. I was locked up so I didn't really didn't hear much about what was going on. All I know is that this place went to hell when New Year's came around-" Miles stopped in his track as he instantly remember that it was the first New Year's he didn't have his little daughter Lilian. He saw what happened to her… the blood and ADAM staining her dress and dripping from her messy, coco brown hair; just the pain in her face was so hard for Miles to handle. Even the slightest thought or sound of her name made his heart drop every time like a slab of stone dropped from the sky.

Gil noticed this odd silence as he put on a vest over the button up, ignoring the tie that came along with the shirt. "Miles? Are jou alright?" He asked as he buttoned all the buttons except the top three. Miles snapped out of his trance and looked at the radio.

"OH! Yeah, I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!" Miles said in a tone that sounded a bit like he was hiding something.

" Jou are 'iding some'ing from me… Vhat are you hiding?" Gil asked in a stern tone as he bent down to grab his iron cross.

Miles became silent as he curled his fingers into a fist and tighten the fist. "Fine ! You wanna know?! I just remember that New Year's was the the first time a long time I was alone! My daughter had-had-passed on! Okay?! It was the a really lonely New Year's for me!" Miles lashed out as tears started to roll down his face.

Gil looked at the radio with a surprised face. "I'm sorry Miles...I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories…" Gil said in an understanding tone.

Miles started to hiccup and continued on with his rant. "I watched her die Gilbert! I watched her suffer so much pain! I-I should have given her more ADAM and-and- and possibly a new damn ADAM spilling slug I could have save her life! I-I couldn't! I couldn't save such an innocent life… She was the last person I ever truly loved…" Miles said as Gil listened to him rant about his small child that he lost.

"Miles… I don't know vhat to say. I mean I understand how you feel but… I've never had to deal vith vatching a loved one go like that." Gil said as Miles ceased his crying and looked at the radio and realized that he snapped at a complete stranger.

"O-oh god.. I'm sorry for that outburst. " Miles sniffled out as Gil finally finished getting on some dry clothes and putting on his iron cross.

"Vell, vhy don't you clean jourself up while I explore? I'll holler if I need jour help." he said as Miles sniffles a little more.

"Th-thank you Gilbert… You're so nice to me." Miles said with a slight smile as went away from the radio to wash his face. Gilbert let out a sigh and went exploring the sign riddled dock. He was so curious about the story of this unspoken place. Water could be heard leaking from the supposed ceiling and metallic clanging from above was eerie as all hell. Light coming from the large window that showed off all the different fish and buildings surrounding the spot Gilbert was in.

"I really vant to know vhat 'appened down 'ere." Gilbert remarked as he continued venture deeper into this mysterious place. As he continued his journey, light seem to be shining from an unknown source. Curious to see where in the hell the bright light was coming from Gil decided to go towards it. The metallic noises seem to grow louder and louder each step Gil took.

It wasn't until he heard heavy breathing in his ear that he reacted and punched the person that was panting down his neck. "*Was zur Hölle war das?!" He shouted as he waited for any sort noise but all he got was more clanging noises from above. Gil looked up and around the ceiling to try to find where in the hell was the sound coming from. "Miles? Are jou there?" Gil said before glancing down at the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here. I heard you say something but I couldn't figured it out." Miles said in a teasing tone.

"Look Miles… I think I might need some help...I just heard a lot of clinking noises and there's a really bright light coming from something." Gilbert said in a stern tone.

"Oh! That light is probably from a security cam~ Give me one moment while I do a little hacking." Miles said as the light went out for a moment and then came back as a green light. "Alrighty then~ Oh and um, you might want to run. That clinking sound is coming from some splicers that may or may not want to kill you." Miles said as Gilbert was more than happy to sprint into the green light. As he reached the light he let out a sigh as he looked around. There wasn't a way to leave the dock.

"Miles...can jou help me some more? There is no vay out of 'ere." He said looking around for an exit.

*Was zur Hölle war das?!-What the hell was that?!


	3. Chapter 4

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead. His blond hair was slicked back. His blue eyes were concentrating on the work in front of him. The headache he was having were becoming worst. "Luddy, Are you alright?" a soft feminine voice softly. Her voice had a noticeable Italian accent as she spoke. Her light brown eyes showed worry as her hand settled on her large belly. She calmed the baby that she was carrying. She then moved her light brown hair away from her chubby cheeks looking at Ludwig. "Fiora, jou should be resting. You know how vorried I get." Ludwig said as he got up from his desk. Fiora smiled slightly as she went into his office. "Veh, I'm sorry. I heard you getting frustrated and I was worried about you. I don't want you to faint again *miele*." Fiora said as Ludwig went over to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled more and hugged him. "I know jou are vorried but you should be more vorried about our child right now. I'll be alright." Ludwig said as his hands wandered to Fiora outstretched felt a little kick against his hand. Fiora smiles at her belly. "I know, I know. But you are their **Vati** so I have a reason to worry." Fiora said with a small chuckle. Ludwig's face went into a small smile before the phone rang. "I'll get it," Fiora said as she separated from her husband's arms and went over to the phone. "Ciao!" She said as the person on the other end greeted her. It took a moment for her move the phone away from her ear. "It's for you. It's about Gilbert." She said as she moved her light brown hair from her face.

Ludwig moved closer to the phone and took it from Fiora. It's been over a week since he's heard from his elder brother. All he knew was Gil was suppose to be coming into Italy to visit but never came. " 'Allo?" Ludwig said holding Fiora's hand. "Hello , I have some grim news for you." a British man said as Ludwig tightened his grip. "What happened? Is he alright? Is he even alive?" Ludwig asked worriedly. "I'm afraid to tell you that your brother might be dead. We found the plane he went on in the ocean. I'm sorry for the loss." The man said as Ludwig lost hope. "Wait...did you say he might be dead? Does this mean he could be alive?" Ludwig asked hoping there was a way for his older brother to be alive. "Well, it's a theory but, there is a lighthouse nearby. We can only hope he survived the crash." The man said with a small sigh. Ludwig let out a sigh of relief knowing that his older brother could be alive.

Fiora held Ludwig's hand tightly waiting to hear what he has to say. After a quick conversation, Ludwig hung up and looked at his shorter wife. "They don't know whether or not he's dead or not right now but it's a possibility." He explained as Fiora let a sigh of relief. "Then let's hope that Gilbert survived the crash and is hiding. Hopefully, he's safe." She had said before rubbing her belly feeling a firm kick. "Veh, the baby thinks Gil's alive." She said happily placing Ludwig's hand that was stretched out on her belly. Ludwig moved closer to his wife and gave her another kiss. "Good, they're a lot like you already." He teased as Fiora giggled. She was happy to see her German husband be excited about something. It was rare for Ludwig to be so pleased. It was always hard for the couple and their relationship. Fiora always had trouble with Ludwig and his feelings. He hid them so well under a blank expression. When he purposed to her about a year ago she was shocked to see him getting flustered over such a simple question. She looked down at Ludwig who ran his and across her large belly. "Any day now, we'll finally meet our little one," Ludwig said as Fiora smiled. When she got the chance she gave him a kiss. "I love you, Luddy." She said as Ludwig's face turned pink. "I-I love you too Fiora. I can't live without you." He said as Fiora watched him more flustered.

"Easy Luddy. Don't be so stiff around me. You know I love you. Why did you think I agreed to marry you?" She said as her arms went around his core and got as close to him as possible. He blushed more and became a bit more childish hiding his face a bit. She sighed and held his hands. Baby steps work. She looked up to him and messed his usually slicked back hair. "I love you. I will never stop loving you." She said as he relaxed more. "Why don't we sit down and chat over some early lunch? We haven't done that in a while." He nodded at her suggestion. "After lunch, we should go get some more things for the baby. Just in case." She watched her husband nod more and holds onto her hands.

"Let's spend some time together. I've been meaning to bring you out for a nice date or just quick lunch. I didn't realize how much time my work was taking up. I'll spoil you tonight, my treat." He finally said as Fiora smiled. "That's fine with me. Now let's go have some lunch. The baby and I are getting hungry." There was a light chuckle coming out of Ludwig. He kissed her and went into the kitchen. "Let's cook together." She nodded gleefully and began to cook with him.

*miele*- honey

**Vati**daddy

Ludwig and Feli belongs to Hetalia


	4. Chapter 3 (REVAMP)

"Hm…hang on one moment," Miles said as he did something on his end. A loud explosion was heard and the sound of angry splicers could be heard. "Miles. What did you just do?" Gilbert asked slowly turning to look at the radio. "Just start running Gilbert. Run as fast as you possibly can Gil~ You may want to start running…" Miles said as the sound of metal clanking got closer. "Now~," Miles said playfully laughing as Gilbert ran as fast as he could through the opening and up the damaged stairs and into the hallway. He hid near a staircase and waited for the metal clanging to stop.

"Miles! What the hell?! Vhy did you do that?" Gilbert whispered yelled into the shortwave radio.

"Why I saved your German ass~," Miles said followed by a giggle. "It's clear now and the door is open." Miles said happily before growing uncomfortably quiet.

Gilbert looked at the hall and saw a stream of water gushing through the hall and a piece of the plane stuck in the glass tunnel. Gilbert sighed and started to roll up his sleeves. He placed the radio in his pocket and rolled up his pants and took off his shoes and sock before walking through the wet hallway through the air plane and onto the other side. "I vonder vhat 'appened and what in the hell is going on in this place.", Gilbert wondered out loud as the door in front of him opened to a dry area and sat down in a nearby chair. He let out a sigh as he fixed his clothes and put on his socks and shoes. "Miles, I need to know where I can get a weapon to defend myself," Gilbert said as a soft melody of 'If I Didn't Care', was heard.

Gil sat up straight and looked around the dark room. The only light came from a thing called Vita Chamber. He heard the music play and looked around the poorly lit room. He looked to the side to find a bag of generic chips. "Well, might as well eat something," Gilbert said as he waited patiently for Miles to respond. He looked at the now completely silent radio and raised a brow. "Miles? Are you there? Did something 'appen?" Gilbert managed to say as he stuffed his face with chips. There was a muffled sound on the other end. "Hello? Can you hear us?" A little girl voice called out. "Ja, I can hear you," Gilbert said as he tossed out the bag of chips. Excited giggling could be heard. "Are you the one that's gonna save us?" another child asked. "Uh, sure… I can save you." Gil said looking at the radio. It was really weird for him to be so helpless but then again, he did get himself into this mess. "Hey! There should be a wrench around there! You should take it!" said a very excited child.

Gil intrigued by the child's memory and searched the room. Eventually, he found the wrench and let out a sigh of relief. "Danke* girls." He said as the giggling turned into squeals of excitement. A new door opened to a large hallway. Gil now armed nodded and went forward. "Don't do it!" A girl said as he took a step back. "There big meanies there." She continued as splicers started to show. "I can fight them," Gil said as he got into a stance to fight. The girls listened with intensity. A few moments later there was a tense silence. "Okay, I'm good," Gil said as the girls let a sigh.


End file.
